Don't Forget Me
by D. Wolfric
Summary: Severus has to deal with the death of the only person he'd ever loved.  JPxSS


**A/N:** First I would like to say that I'm really sorry for this depressing… something or another. I came up with the idea while I was watching DH2 and couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down. I hope you like it anyway! Also, this _kinda_ goes with 'Tell Me You Love Me'.**  
>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Angst, Possible OOC, and Character Death [obviously]  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the large amount of merchandise that I've collected since I was 11. And I'm not giving that up.

**Don't Forget Me**

Severus stood stalk still as he stared at the damaged home he didn't quite want to enter.

_"You wont forget me, will you Severus?" the raven-haired Gryffindor asked with a small grin._

The young Death Eater continued to stare at the darkened home, his body trembling with fear and horror.

_"I'm disappointed in you, Severus…" he said in a low, almost sad tone._

He took a deep steadying breath before he took the first step that led to the front door; it had been nearly blasted off of the hinges. Obsidian eyes surveyed the small entry hall as the horror of what happened set in for the first time since he was informed. It just didn't seem quite as real as it did now that his eyes focused on the staircase.

_"I'm getting married to Lily, Severus! Isn't that amazing?" His tone held barely concealed excitement as he bounced from one foot to the other._

Before he knew it, his legs were taking him down the hall to the staircase leading to the second floor. This was where he knew the damage had been done. Where the only thing he ever cared about was destroyed.

_"It wasn't you, Severus. There is nothing wrong with you. It was me all along." He murmured solemnly as he kept his eyes on the grass below their feet._

The former Slytherin's steps faulted upon spotting the hand of the man he had loved sprawled on the floor just beyond the corner where he knew the rest of the man resided.

_"I'm sorry, Severus. I tried so hard to keep him from hating you." He said regretfully as he held the other's hand tightly._

The raven-haired man's knees nearly gave out upon seeing James lying there, lifeless hazel eyes staring up at nothing. His expression was frozen forever into something akin to fear. An expression that Severus had never wanted to see on the other man's face, an expression that now caused the young Death Eater's heart to clench painfully.

_"Severus, tell me you love me," he said suddenly as the two sat bathed in moonlight in an old empty classroom._

Dark eyes misted over as he shakily slipped to his knees and carefully pull the man's body into his arms.

_"I was thinking the other night that it was childish to keep hiding it like this. I have to keep acting like I'm single and in love with Lily, who knows I'm not really by the way, and I can't even approach you without being nasty. It's **killing** me, Severus." He said as he gripped his chest for emphasis._

Before he could stop it, a low sob escaped from his too pale lips. His shoulders began to shake as he attempted to suppress the tears, only to fail miserably. Severus pulled the body of his former love closer to his own, the sobs now coming unbidden. The broken sound echoed though out the silent house for only him to hear.

_"Lily is pregnant, Severus. We're gonna have a son!" He said in excitement, though something seemed off about the statement._

"James…" he whimpered softly as he buried his face in that motionless shoulder. "I b-begged…" Severus began brokenly, "I begged h-him to spare you… to spare Lily and your child…" He finished in a whisper as another sob wracked his frame.

_"You're never really going to lose me, Severus," he began softly as he laced their fingers together, "even if something happens and we break up, we're still gonna be friends. Forever and ever."_

The memories the flashed though his mind caused more tears and harder sobs. His subconscious continued to torture him, even as he forced himself to set the man back down. He needed to see Lily one last time before he left. It would be so much worse for him if he were found in the Potter home.

So Severus made his way to the bedroom where she was stuck down. The tears and sobs came unbidden as he stared at her unmoving form. He couldn't bring himself to even enter the room. He had ruined his friendship with her all those years ago. Even if she acted civil in her husband's presence, he knew that she could barely stand him anymore. She saw him as a threat to her marriage.

"I'm s-sorry…" he murmured softly, "I-I couldn't pr-protect your f-family."

_"You don't have to shoulder everything, Severus," he said with a small frown, "you can share anything with me. I'll share the burden."_

Finally, the man turned to leave the home, ignoring the crying child. He thought about taking the little boy with him, but he would be able to look at the child every day without feeling bitter. Harry wasn't his. He was James and Lily's child.

"_You wont forget me, will you Severus?"_

The young Death Eater shook his head to the memory, "No, James… I-I will never f-forget you…" He took a deep breath trying to calm his tears, though only managed slightly.

"_I love you, Severus. You know that, right?"_

"…I know." He replied to the phantom in his mind.

With that, he left the Potter home in Godric's Hollow.

"_Severus Potter. That sounds hilarious! Maybe we should do that just to freak people out?"_

Severus Snape was never the same again.

**-End-**


End file.
